villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kano
Kano is the treacherous, arrogant, and crude leader of the Black Dragon Clan, and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He holds a sick infatuation with Sonya Blade (much to her disgust). He is also a supporting antagonist in the 1st Mortal Kombat game, a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat II, a major antagonist in 3''-''Armageddon, an anti-villain in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, one of the supporting antagonists (along with Noob Saibot and Mileena) in Mortal Kombat 9 and a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. Powers and Abilities Kano is very opportunistic, manipulative, and resourceful, so he mostly engages in fights he has an advantage in. He usually uses his Black Dragon Members (Tasia, Tremor, Jarek, No Face, and Thugs) to engage his enemy to wear them down, so he can have the advantage in the fight. Although Kano uses others to his advantage, he is extremely adept in hand-to-hand combat and displays great prowess with knives, particularly his signature weapon: a pair of butterfly knives. In addition to his skills, Kano has had several cybernetic upgrades throughout his body, particularly his Cybernetic Eye, which he can omit a laser beam from. Another of Kano's special moves is his ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. Kano is also shown to be incredibly strong and powerful, as he can punch through a person body. He is even capable to punching through metal, ripping out vital organs, ripping off someone's head, and even rip out an entire skeleton out of his opponent with his bare hands. Quotes Trivia *Kano bears some resemblance to the Terminator and Ed Boon stated that his design was based on the T-800's appearance in Terminator 2, when the Terminator's face skin is peeled off, revealing his mechanical face. *When Kano faced the Flash, he stated that he would give Kabal a run for his money. *His fatality in UMK3, where he reached down the opponent's mouth and pulled out their skeleton, was listed number 6 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *In the games, Kano was originally intended to be Asian, but Trevor Goddard's portrayal of Kano as Australian in the Mortal Kombat movie was well liked by the developers, who incorporated aspects of it into subsequent games. *A cyborg heavily based on Kano appears at the Bad Anon meeting in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. *Kano is also the moniker of a well-known UK grime MC. *Kano was mostly bald in the digitized Mortal Kombat games. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Assassin Category:Crime Lord Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Thief Category:Mutilators Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Military Category:Dark Knights Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious